confusion o deseo
by ukii
Summary: Rachel a unos dias de cumplir 2 años de relacion con Quinn, encuentra trabajo y ay conoce a Santana Lopez su jefa directa,de aqui se presentan conllevan varios sucesos ya el tiempo dira si lo que siente por santana es una confusion por que nop sabe a quien quiere o talvez solo es deseo...triangulo amoroso esto empezara faberry y seguira pezberry o puede que entre el poliamor?...
**_PROLOGO_**

Esta es una historia en la cual contare la vida de rachel, la historia de quinn y ella y lo que conlleva con ello que hayan desidido vivir juntas, los sucesos de sus vidas y lo que es santana para rachel, ya que llego a mover su mundo, desde el primer dia que se conocieron

 **PROV RACHEL**

 _"Querido diario hoy 25 de noviembre del 2015_

 _Quiero contarte bastantes cosas ya que por un tiempo te deje en el olvido y eh vuelto simplemente por que tengo que sacar muchas cosas que pasan en vida hoy en dia como sabras hace un año que ando de novia con quinn fabray tu sabes que nos conocimos por la redes sociales para mas especifica Facebook, se que lo sabes por que la ultimas vez que escribi te conte que teníamos planes de irnos a vivir juntas pero claro mis padres no lo tomaron del todo bien, shelby no quiera que me fuera y mi padre leroy mucho menos hubo una fuerte discusión de la cual prefiero ahorrarme los detalles ya que es algo doloro para mi persona recordar aquellas palabras, pero bueno regresando al tema ya llevo 4 meses viviendo con quinn no me quejo todo va maso menos ya que judy me cae bien solo que tiene una adicción por el alcohol y eso es algo molesto eh tenido que convivir en un hambiente al cual yo no estoy acostumbrada, al simple echo de que judy trae a sus amigos y no quiero recordar la vez que uno de ellos me toco, fue la experiencia mas horrible de mi vida, sabes le conte a quinn pero la hice prometer que no hiciera nada ni que le contara nada a su madre, aun recuerdo ese dia y me da terror pero bueno te dejo querido diario tengo que ir a trabajar, te cuento que me esta yendo de maravilla en una cafetería a la cual recién entre el hambiente es muy confortable jeje bueno me voy o llegare tarde chao"-termino de leer_

Q: Ey amor que haces?

R:nada amor estaba recojiendo el cuarto jeje-nerviosa

Q:segura?

R: si amor tu tranquila y como te fue en el trabajo

Q: bien, Sali mas temprano hoy y tu?

R: pues nada igual nos dieron dia libre, santana fue a checar la como íbamos con las ventas y vamos bien en estos días eh estado llegando a mis objetivos-sonriendo

Q: a ya mira que bien, esa santana se aparece mucho por tu tienda no?

R: vamos a empezar enserio?

Q: que tu empesaste sabes como soy de celosa

R: ya olvídalo sale voy a bañarme

* * *

 **Ya saliendo de la ducha**

 _"Querido diario hoy 25 de marzo del 2016_

 _Hoy te cuento que sigo con lo mismo nose que me pasa con santana, cuando la veo me pongo muy feliz, nerviosa tu sabes de las fantasias que eh tenido hacia ella desde el primer dia que la conosi, su sonrisa, ah no se que me pasa yo amo a quinn ya 2 años de relación, pero realmente no se que me pasa con ella, siempre esta ay con su sonrisa , pero no se da cuenta que me trae toda mensa por ella,se que ella no me ah dado a entender que le intereso ni sentimentalmente ni sexual, pero bueno tendre que dejarme de confusiones porque no quiero salir lastimada ni deja lastimada a nadie, pero bueno tu estaras conmigo en el camino y recordando de igual manera sucesos de mi vida nos desde cuando conoci a naya, hasta los conflictos y baches que eh pasado con quinn, ojala tu pudieras darme un conseje para saber que hacer con mi vida, mírame toda tonta yo pensando que tu me puedes ayudar, ya estoy loca, ojala y nada malo pase…"termino de escribir_

Q: ya sal amor que alguien vino de vista

R: o si ya voy solo me visto amor

Q:ok apurate te amo

R: yo mas- aja tu mas con tu confusión -pensaba

* * *

esta es mi nueva historia ya el tiempo dira si sera largo o corto bueno espero les vaya a gustar esta nueva historia...

nos vemos siganme en twitter tatumaniatik chao besos espero sus reviews con su opinion


End file.
